thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast
Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eleventh episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas's driver was joking with him that he could run his branchline without him. Thomas doesn't realise that his driver was only joking. He became very conceited. Later on, he brags to Toby and Percy about it. Toby and Percy doesn't care because they think Thomas needs a driver, but to no avail. The next day, the firelighters came to start up the engine's fire. Thomas woke up very comfortably, as his warmth spread through is boiler, but Toby and Percy was still sleeping. Thomas has suddenly remembered what his driver has said and decided that he could manage alone by running alone, and then stopping and wheesing in front of Percy and Toby. Thomas started moving slowly out of the sheds and along the track, without realising that he only moving due to a carless cleaner that are messing with his control. He tries to stop and wheesh, but he couldn't, because he keeps moving along the main line without his crew to shut off steam and apply his brakes. Suddenly, Thomas saw the Stationamster's house at the end of the track, where the stationmaster and his family were having breakfast. Thomas crashed through the end buffers, the fence, the bush and the front window leaving him peering into the dining room at the family. The house rocks and shattered plaster and glass fell everywhere. Thomas has also collected the bush as he went into the room and couldn't speak. The stationmaster and his wife were both very angry at Thomas for crashing their house and ruining the breakfast. The stationmaster's wife then went back to the kitchen to make more breakfast, and so she bangs the door angrily, causing more plaster to fall all over Thomas. He felt so depressed. The workmen came to mend the house with strong poles and lay rails through the garden, and Donald and Douglas came to the rescue and pulled Thomas out of the stationmaster's house and back on the rail. After Thomas was free, he brings pieces of fence, bush and window frame with him and his front is left badly damaged. The twins laughed and left, and Thomas was in disgrace and feeling very miserable. Back at the sheds, The Fat Controller scolded Thomas severley for his reckless conduct, and sends him to the works for a long repair. As a result, The Fat Controller has arranged a diesel-railcar to run his branch line, which makes Thomas feel so horrified and think that he will be replaced by a diesel. The Fat Controller, then informs Thomas that diesels always stay in the sheds unless wanted and never crash into stationmasters' houses for breakfast. Character *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (Cameo) *Edward (music video cameo) *Henry (music video cameo) *Gordon (music video cameo) *James (music video cameo) *Oliver (music video cameo) Locations *The Watermill *Tidmouth * Ffarquhar Sheds Gallery ThomasandtheGuard3.png|Stock Footage ThomasComestoBreakfast1.png ThomasComestoBreakfast2.png ThomasComestoBreakfast3.png ThomasComestoBreakfast4.png ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png ThomasComestoBreakfast6.png ThomasComestoBreakfast7.png ThomasComestoBreakfast8.png DripTank12.png|Stock Footage ThomasComestoBreakfast9.png CabOverWheels8.png|Stock Footage ThomasComestoBreakfast11.png ThomasComestoBreakfast12.png ThomasComestoBreakfast13.png ThomasComestoBreakfast14.png ThomasComestoBreakfast15.png ThomasComestoBreakfast16.png ThomasComestoBreakfast17.png ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png ThomasComestoBreakfast17.png ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png ThomasComestoBreakfast19.png ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png ThomasComestoBreakfast22.png ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png ThomasComestoBreakfast24.png ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png DowntheMine38.png|Stock footage ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png ThomasComestoBreakfast27.png ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png ThomasComestoBreakfast29.png ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png ThomasComestoBreakfast34.png ThomasComestoBreakfast35.png ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png ThomasComestoBreakfast39.png ThomasComestoBreakfast40.png ThomasComestoBreakfast41.png ThomasComestoBreakfast41.png ThomasComestoBreakfast42.png ThomasComestoBreakfast43.png ThomasComestoBreakfast44.png ThomasComestoBreakfast45.png ThomasComestoBreakfast46.png ThomasComestoBreakfast47.png ThomasComestoBreakfast48.png ThomasComestoBreakfast49.png ThomasComestoBreakfast50.png ThomasComestoBreakfast51.png ThomasComestoBreakfast52.png ThomasComestoBreakfast53.png ThomasComestoBreakfast54.png ThomasComestoBreakfast55.png ThomasComestoBreakfast56.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Vhs Category:2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas DVD Category:2022 Book